


Accepting the Dragon

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Here There Be Dragons [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Dragon/Human Sexual Contact, Established Relationship, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Trying to find a normal while stuck in dragon form is taking some getting used to. Reed's restless in that form and Aaron is worried about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Season 5 (December 2009)  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Season 5  
>  **Beta** : rivermoon1970
> 
> This story does have sexual contact between Reed in his dragon form and Aaron. If that is not your thing, you'll be able to figure out where the sex is starting and you can jump down to where Reed says-"There is a reason that dragons mate in the forest, Aaron." and you'll be fine.

Reed huffed as he jumped inside the window on the top floor of the house. Given everything that had been going on, the window was entirely hidden to everyone who wasn't him and Bri. From outside it looked like just a regular side of the house. From inside it was disguised as a painting. He left the house at ten when Aaron had been entirely asleep, and it was just now past six. Aaron would be waking up soon. Reed laid his treasure down on the edge of the bed after jumping from the dresser that had been placed under the window for him to land on. Aaron had rearranged the whole house for him. With his wings still healing, slowly healing, closer to natural human healing than his dragon healing, he was bound to the earth. His usual perches all along the upper edges of the room were near impossible for him to move around on. He didn't have his gliding ability anymore. The house was still friendly to his young charge. Now it was just friendlier for him as well.

Aaron rolled over in the bed, even in his sleep, cognizant that Reed should be in bed, and so while he did roll over, he just turned on the spot, making sure not to hurt Reed. He settled onto his back, and his arm just draped over the pillow. The little cavity made by his side and his arm was where Reed had taken to sleeping over the last few weeks, where he could feel Aaron's breath and hear his heart beating. 

Jumping was Reed's life now. His leg muscles were getting over developed, and he knew it, but he couldn't do a thing to stop it. He didn't want to because it just might save his life. When outside, he lived in the trees, on top of roofs, poles. Before where he glided, he now fell with precision. It had taken him two weeks to get used to moving in a new way. For two days, after he learned how to move around again, he sulked. Aaron hadn't wanted to be around him, and the kids sought refuge at JJ's. Aaron had gone into work just to not be near him, even though he was on leave still to be with Reed. Reed had pitied himself for as long as he could then one day, he had heard Aaron come home and Reed had felt upset at how he had been acting. So Reed joined him in the living room, where Aaron had slumped onto the couch. He just wrapped himself around Aaron's neck and just comforted him. They had sat like that for hours before finally going to bed. 

The next morning, Aaron hadn't escaped to work. He changed the bandages on Reed's wings. Checked over the bones. It had been a good day. The next had been spent with Jack and Bri, and then the next with the whole team. Now it was time for another way of healing for them. Christmas had come and gone, and it had lifted Reed's spirits just being around everyone. 

Aaron was lying on the bed, dressed in a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. Changing his size took some thinking because Reed had to expand or shrink the size of the bandages as well. But he did it. He stopped when he was a little smaller than the size he would be in human form. His tail twitched back and forth, thankfully hitting nothing. He was nervous. He had never gone into Aaron's dreams before. It was possible, but he never needed to before now. 

Over the bond, Reed could feel Aaron dreaming. He crawled up onto the bed and stood above him. As if feeling that Reed was above him, Aaron reached out for him. Fingers brushed over scales. 

"Reed," Aaron breathed. 

Reed settled on top of him. Hind legs hunched over Aaron's, the weight not too much. He stretched out the bond, waiting for Aaron to allow him in. An immortals' dream landscapes were always vibrant. So, when Reed appeared in the middle of a village, surrounded by ordinary looking people, he wasn't shocked. He looked around trying to place the time. Aaron strode through the center of the village, dressed in fighting leathers. Reed watched as five men followed after him. 

Following Aaron through the village was easy. He was shocked when Aaron went into an opulent house at the edge of the village. The men following him scattered around the perimeter of the grounds. Guards. That meant it was some time in the seventeen hundreds. The house was easy to slip into. It was also easy to see that Aaron lived alone. It also told him that this was more of a memory than a dream. He could manipulate the memory, and it would turn entirely into a dream for Aaron, but the other man wouldn't be able to tell the difference. 

Aaron was on the second floor of the house, in his bedroom. He spun around as Reed's feet made noise. Reed didn't look like a dragon, he looked human. Aaron eyed him up and down, but he didn't make a move. His real memories of Reed were pulling but not able to break through into him, Spencer could feel them. 

"Lord Hotchner," Reed said as he bowed to the man. He had no clue what Aaron's memory was making him see on Reed's body. 

"And who are you?" Aaron's eyes raked up and down his body, and it was evident that whatever he was seeing, he liked it. A glance in the mirror and Reed saw exactly what Aaron was seeing. He was flattered that Aaron thought him good looking enough to be a prostitute. He had tight black leather pants on. And only pants.

"Entertainment." 

Aaron just cocked an eyebrow.

"Name?"

"Spencer, My Lord."

"And Spencer, what are you good at?" Aaron sat down on the bed smiling at him as he did. He looked younger. Reed knew that Aaron wasn't, but it was the fact that Aaron wasn't Judge. That he didn't hunt the worst killers of mankind and magic. Aaron didn't know the sting of betrayal at the hands of his brother. He didn't know what it was like to see the horrors that those would do to grab money by selling those weaker than them. 

"That depends on what you are talking about. I'm best at talking. I can speak for hours about anything. Physically, I'm good at fighting. I'm no weak person. Sexually? I'm good at anything I put my mind to. Whether it's sucking cock or fucking." Reed shut the bedroom door, locking it as he did. Aaron just eyed him. The dragon didn't even hesitate before he worked the button on the leather pants open. Reed could see himself now as Aaron did, without the mirror. The body he wore was closer to what he had been before he was taken captive, his memory supplying what was needed. Lean muscle and hard planes. What he was working back to slowly. The job got in the way, but he was almost back to fighting form. His time with broken wings was going to set him back. His own memories were filtering into the dream. 

"High words from someone as young as you."

"Not that young, My Lord." Reed shoved the pants down and stalked forward to Aaron. He straddled him on the bed and caught his mouth in a kiss. Aaron's hands grabbed the flesh of his hips and pushed him away. Not harshly, just enough to know that he wanted something more than that. 

"You look like you just picked up a sword for the first time." Aaron stood up from the bed and started to strip himself of his fighting leathers. Reed just watched as he did it. Eyeing every single bit of flesh as it was revealed. He was more tanned in this time than he was now. Used to hard, manual labor more than wearing a suit and being in an office. His body was just as fit, though, and Reed felt his own arousal. Aaron took pride in that even now. He used the training facilities a great deal at the Academy, mostly to burn off stress. "I could break you with my bare hands."

"You could try." Reed braced himself without it looking like he was. Aaron's hands were busy with the laces of his pants, but he looked up at him with a wicked smile on his face. Reed almost missed the small shift of his hips before Aaron was moving, shoving Reed back into the wall just beside the door. A hand on his shoulder pinned it, and he couldn't rotate it. He flung his other arm up to try and dislodge him, but it was grabbed, and he was spun within the space between hard body and wall. His arm was drawn up behind him then he was shoved face first into the wall. 

Reed easily forced himself to relax. He was hard, and he could feel how hard Aaron was. They would have to do something like this more often, fighting and fucking. Just the thought had him shuddering. 

"What are you going to do now, little thing?" Aaron asked hotly in his ear. Reed chuckled and thrust his ass back into Aaron's cock, feeling the hardness and distracting the other man for just a few seconds. He was a fighter, but not all of his fighting techniques were solely hand-to-hand. Electricity had impressive effects on metal things, and a quick, charged zap to the metal lump of art on one of the small tables had metal flying at it. Aaron's gaze went over to it, and Reed wiggled out of his hold and took off. As soon as Aaron realized it, the man was on his heels. Reed wasn't trying to run, just trying to have fun and when he was tackled to the bed, his arms being stretched above his head, he relished in it. "Who bought you for me?"

"That would be telling," Reed answered. He had no clue exactly who was living near in the area at the time. Aaron had two close friends who were Immortals. James was going to be the answer if he was pressed hard. 

"James keeps threatening to buy someone that I can fuck their brains out of. Is that you, little thing?"

"Yes," Reed panted as Aaron thrust against him. He hadn't met this James of Aaron's. He knew from what little Aaron had told him that buying a prostitute for Aaron was something that he would do. Reed wondered if that was what actually happened in the memory. If he was just stepping into the shoes of a prostitute. It told him that he was right, they needed this.

"James has a perfect eye for me. You are perfect, little thing." 

"You've not even tried me out, and you are calling me perfect. You are going to give me a big head."

Aaron chuckled and sat back on his heels, pinning Reed's legs down. The feel of leather on his skin was good. He'd have to see about getting a pair of leathers for Aaron. He'd talk to Garcia about it as the Fae had some of the best. "Stay."

The weight on his legs left but as it did, Reed rolled over. He watched as Aaron stripped off the last item of clothes. He didn't hold back the moan at the sight of Aaron's hard cock. The man looked him up and down before stalking towards him. Reed laid there while the man crawled up his body. He sat on his chest and grabbed his hair. Reed opened his mouth and took the cock that was fed to him. His own memories were invading his mind about how Aaron tasted and felt on his tongue. He moaned as Aaron slipped farther back in his mouth, nudging the back of his throat. He did his best to make Aaron feel wonderful and cried out in unhappiness when he was pulled off before he was done. 

"If you fuck as good as you suck, I might not let you go back to wherever you live." Aaron slid down his chest and kissed him. Reed let his legs drop open even farther as Aaron settled between them. He thrust up to meet the man when he thrust down. 

"Yes, My Lord." Reed felt wet fingers at his hole and then a finger pressing into him. He tried to slow the other man down, but Aaron wouldn't hear of it. The man didn't even try and act like he was going to slow down. "Please."

"Please what? Please stop? More fingers? My cock?" Aaron sat up and looked down at him.

"Cock." 

"On your stomach." Aaron waited for him to get onto his stomach but when Reed moved to go to hands and knees, his chest was pressed down onto the bed. Aaron straddled him and slid slowly inside of him. He shuddered at the feel. Aaron wasn't gentle. The man pulled almost all the way out of him and thrust back in as hard as he could. Reed could see him out of the corner of his eye and watched as he grabbed the headboard on the bed to give him leverage to fuck Reed as hard as he could. Reed grabbed the bottom of it to stop himself from being slid up the bed. He gasped and moaned as he was fucked right to the cusp. When Reed was sure that another thrust would tip him over, Aaron pulled out. He keened wanting it back inside of him. 

"My Lord, please," Reed begged. Aaron didn't re-enter him but instead worked a hand down between the bed and his cock. Reed felt Aaron grip his cock then he felt it. Magic wash over him. Magic bands wrapped around his cock like a cage and he groaned. He'd never had the spell used on him nor had he used it on someone, but he knew of it. 

"Time for you to prove your worth, Spencer." Aaron leaned over him, pressing him into the bed again, his mouth right at Reed's ear. "Ride me and make me come."

It didn't take long for Reed to straddle the man. Aaron grabbed his cheeks and held him open as Reed centered himself over his cock. He watched Aaron's face as he slid himself down his cock. It felt good, to have a cock inside of him. It felt real, and even though his body would show no signs of being fucked, he'd have the leftover emotions and hormonal reactions to it and so would Aaron. Reed rocked on him while Aaron never touched his cock. His hands stayed on his ass cheeks, holding him open so he could slide down on his cock just a little more. Reed's cock was leaking and bobbing, but the cock cage was stopping him from coming. It was erotic, feeling the magical bands wrap along his cock but seeing nothing. 

Aaron let him set the pace and touched him everywhere except his cock. Hands brushing his thighs, gripping his hips and pulling him down on his cock harder, trailing his crack to feel his cock moving in and out of him. Reed was sweating, and Aaron was having trouble keeping a hold of his hips from the slickness of it. He wanted to come. He wanted to let go but he couldn't. 

"My Lord, please," Reed begged. "Please."

"Make me come and then you can. Milk every single drop out of me, and I'll release the cage." Aaron's fingers brushed his cock and Reed started to rock on him harder. He braced himself on Aaron's knees so he could push down as hard as he could on every downward stroke. The anonymousness of this was hot. He watched Aaron's face and knew the second that he started to come. He kept moving, clenching his muscles as he did, milking him like he asked. He stopped thrusting and just waited. 

Aaron lay panting underneath of him, Reed just sat there, waiting. After a few breaths, Reed felt the magic pushing on his body. He wasn't sure what the hell was up, and when he felt bindings wrap around his arms and legs, holding him still, he fought. Even if it was just a conjured, manipulated dream Reed wasn't going to fight too hard. Instead, he only struggled a little, trying to figure out exactly how this dream was going to go. Reed really hoped that Aaron hadn't had James by him a prostitute that Reed was going to end up having to kill for the safety of the village. He didn't know why Aaron would be dreaming about that. The cock cage released from his cock and Reed shuddered at the feeling. Magic hands flipped him on the bed, and he tried to wiggle away, but Aaron's knees blocked him from moving. Fingers brushed at the swell of his ass. Across all three of the runes on his skin. Runes that Aaron wasn't able to see. The runes on his arms were not visible either. 

"Reed," Aaron whispered in his ear as the magic let him go. Aaron rolled them to the side on the bed, wrapping a hand around his cock and starting to jerk him off. "Come on, love. Come for me. You were good, but I know your body. I know your magic. Even in my dreams."

"Aaron." Reed gasped as he came all over Aaron's hand. The dream room faded and all Reed could see was Aaron staring up at his with wide eyes. 

"I've never heard of dream walking being used for that," Aaron said as he wiped his hand on a clean spot on his shirt. 

"How long did you know?" Reed asked, shrinking down in size to curl up on the pillow at Aaron's head. Aaron stood up from the bed, stripping off his now dirty clothes and throwing them in the hamper. The water started in the bathroom before Aaron even set foot in it. Reed heard him cleaning himself up, and then he came out with a towel in hand. He was drying himself off. 

"When you started a little when I intonated you were a prostitute. It was slow, the melding of memory and dream but I knew exactly who you were when I slid inside of you." Aaron laid down on the bed, turned on his side. He gently picked up Reed and set him down right beside his chest on the soft covers on the bed. "Grow a little bigger, love."

Reed grew to the size that he knew Aaron wanted, cuddling into his body. 

"The distinctive smell of ozone you give off, even in human form. That's not to say I didn't enjoy it. Especially given the pants you had on." Reed shuddered as Aaron's hand smoothed down his back all the way to the tip of his tail. He was the size of an enormous dog. Aaron didn't feel like he would hurt him more at that size. 

"Your dress was no better. No wonder you were sought after." Reed didn't feel jealous. He had his own share of lovers over the years. Aaron chuckled and moved on the bed. He opened his eyes and saw just bed. Then Reed felt Aaron settling above him. He tensed, knowing what was coming. The blocking of his pain receptors worked for the most part, but when Aaron changed his bandages, the bone on bone still hurt. The pain receptors couldn't be blocked all the time either. 

But that wasn't what Aaron started. Instead, his fingers worked at the muscles of his back. It felt wonderful. 

"I know you were out all night. You need sleep. More than normal because it will help you heal faster. So you are going to stay in bed for the morning. I'm going to take care of Jack and Bri." Reed didn't respond, he didn't need to. He knew that tone and knew that Aaron would make him if he tried to fight. Aaron's fingers put him into a doze. 

When Aaron was sure that Reed was asleep, he grabbed a pair of sleep pants and exited the room. He found Indara in the kitchen slipping a casserole of some kind in the oven. Jack had only a week left of school before the winter break. Henry and Bri were excited to join him starting the second week in January. Jack had fallen in love with the school even if it was hard to get him to leave the first few days with his Papa injured. 

"Good morning, Aaron."

"Morning. JJ is going to watch Bri today and take Jack into school. So you can do as you wish."

"I have some friends I was going to visit this weekend, but I'll visit them now. The casserole needs to bake for another forty minutes." Indara looked up towards where Aaron and Reed's bedroom was. "He's going to be vigilant when your next case happens. I know that you two have been given time but that tomorrow you are back on the job."

"I'm shocked he's been avoiding you."

"He doesn't want to be mothered, and as much as he is an adult, my normal is to mother him. He's happy to have me here. He trusts me with the kids, but he doesn't want my comfort, he wants yours." Indara kissed his cheek then she was moving out the door. Aaron watched her leave not shocked that she was leaving before the kids were fully up. Aaron set the timer on his phone for about five minutes before the casserole would need to be pulled. 

The kids were asleep, and Aaron smiled at Bri sleeping in human form. She'd been staying in it more and more. Night time was the only time that she moved from human to dragon. Aaron shut the bedroom door to the kids' room and moved back to the bedroom. Reed was as relaxed as he could get while sleeping on his stomach. Aaron settled on the bed and wrapped around Reed, the dragon settled in at his side, even more, getting closer to his human. The sound of the front door opening and then shutting startled Reed, but he didn't wake up. Aaron reached out with his magic and pushed on the charm that Reed had settled on all the doors in the house. It lowered the sound of the doors opening and shutting. Reed had used it when he was alone to know when doors opened, given that he wasn't fighting fit. With so much of his personal magic keeping his wings from moving and helping to maintain the bandages in place, Reed's magic was suppressed by his will. The door opened again and shut with barely a sound. Aaron smiled as he heard heels on the floor a minute later. The bedroom door was open, so JJ popping her head in wasn't a shock. 

"Hey," JJ said.

"Hello," Aaron whispered back. 

"Henry wants to go to the zoo today, and it opens in an hour and a half. He intends to spend the entire day there with Jack and with Bri. I know that Reed doesn't like to go out and about in public so if you want, Will and I will take them for the day."

"There is a casserole in the oven that will be ready in," Aaron picked up his phone and looked at the time. "A little under a half an hour. There is enough for all five of you. I think that today will be a good day for him and me to just laze around. The doctor will take X-rays on Monday morning and decide if he's okay to come back to work. I think that having anything to focus on will be better. 

"Garcia is working on a few things to help him function better."

"Please tell me that Morgan is keeping her reined in?" 

"Yes. Don't worry. It'll all be fine."

"Does Will need help setting heat charms on any of you?"

"No. Henry had one set yesterday when he wanted to play in the snow for hours. Reed placed one on Jack then, and they should last until tonight. If need be, Will can place them again. Jack's magic is not resisting him as much so he should be able to use Jack's magic if putting one on Henry drains him too much." 

"Call if you need anything or if Jack or Bri want to talk." 

Aaron watched JJ enter the room farther. He was still just wearing sleep pants, but he had got used to being shirtless in bed as Reed liked to be pressed into naked skin. Indara had just scoffed the first time that he had grabbed a blanket to cover himself when she had brought Reed a snack. Reed was eating more than normal, his magic working overtime to try and fix his wings but being unable to do anything, the magic just hummed in his body. Making him itch and be restless all the time. 

JJ reached out and laid her hand on Reed's shoulder. His eyes opened up, and he turned his head to look at her. When he realized who was there, Reed leaned forward with his head and licked her hand. JJ shook her hand and laughed as she stood up. It was retaliation. Everyone who touched Reed without asking got licked. Morgan had tried to escape it, and Reed had ended up chasing him down the street and landing on him to lick his entire face. No one had really touched him a lot since then except for JJ. Aaron was sure that it was the mother in her, just like with Indara. It was a way of making sure he was all right. Aaron thought JJ did it now just because she wanted to check on him, but she wanted the proof that he was still Reed and him licking her was a quick way. 

"Go away, sleeping," Reed muttered. JJ nodded at Aaron and moved out of the room. She pulled the door shut and padded towards the kids' room. Aaron heard the murmured words before small feet ran from the room after fifteen minutes. Aaron felt himself starting to drift off, but he didn't fight it. If sleeping all day would keep Reed asleep, he would gladly do it. 

XxXxXxX

Aaron finished loading his case work that he had brought the home into his briefcase. Reed was sitting on the edge of the desk, glaring that Aaron wasn't moving fast enough. It was an hour before they needed to leave to get to see the doctor that had been assigned to Reed by the Bureau. Yet, Reed wanted to leave early. Indara was in the kitchen preparing whatever meat she had chosen for the kids for lunch that day, something about kabobs and the meat needed to marinate. Aaron had fixed him, and Reed breakfast and the dragon had eaten everything that Aaron had put on his plate, for the first time since he had been taken. He'd even snuck pieces of Aaron's bacon off his plate when he went to get them refills on coffee. At the office, when in Reed form, he always used magic to get his coffee but at home, Aaron always did. Aaron liked to do it. 

"Glaring is not going to get me to move faster, Reed. Why don't you go finish packing your lunch bag instead of doing ineffective staring."

Reed huffed with smoke added for effect before he jumped off the desk and walked out of the room at a slow pace. Aaron chuckled. He knew that Reed just wanted to work. To do anything other than stay at home. Aaron hadn't let him even come into the office for fear that he would slip into a go bag for the team and ride along. Reed had called him cruel and heartless, and the fight had been horrible, but in the end, Aaron had won. Much to the delight of all three kids. Being around the kids helped to keep Reed's mood up. 

When Aaron couldn't find any other reason to dally, he moved towards the front door. Sitting on the stand was the large lunch bag that was packed with snacks for Reed for the day, as well as Reed's messenger bag. Aaron sighed because he knew why it was there. Reed was waiting on the perch above the door his head bobbing in excitement. 

"Let's go you overeager cat," Aaron said. He grabbed the lunch bag then slung the messenger bag over his shoulder. As soon as it was all settled, Reed jumped down and land on his shoulder that the bag wasn't on and sat like a little sentry. His tail curled around Aaron's neck, to help hold him still. Without Reed's wings to balance him, Aaron had to move a lot different to help keep Reed safe. 

The ride to the doctor's office was quick, in the scheme of things. Reed stayed on the headrest for the front passenger seat, his eyes taking in everything. Aaron left everything in the car when they pulled up to the doctor's office in Quantico. Doctor Hadyn was the base doctor for all magicals that served at Quantico, even for the FBI agents at the academy. He wasn't an expert on dragons and dragon physiology, but he learned what he could from Reed, and Tria had even sent a few ancient texts to help him help Reed through his healing. 

"Reed, Agent Hotchner said that you might try and slip in at my first appointment of the day. Come along, and we shall see about getting you an X-ray. Lily is waiting to take you back." 

Reed huffed as Hadyn reached out to him. Instead of letting the man carry him back, Reed jumped down from Aaron's shoulder and walked down the hallway on his own. Hadyn gave Aaron a sympathetic smile before he followed the dragon. Aaron stayed out in the waiting room. 

Half an hour later, the door opened just as the rest of the patients of the morning started to arrive. Aaron looked to see Lily standing there, holding the door open as Reed came running and jumping down the hall. Aaron could feel his happiness over the bond as the dragon dropped onto his shoulder, settling around his neck. 

"Reed's jubilant," Aaron said to Lily as she smiled at him. 

"The doctor has cleared him to accompany the team on cases as long as he stays at the station or only goes to already clear scenes. He doesn't want Reed to get into a fight and hurt his wings more."

"I'm healing slower than we thought. It could be six months before I can change into my human form." 

"That's a lot longer than you thought initially."

"Yes but the bones haven't even started to knit back together according to the X-ray. He wants to do weekly ones. Monday mornings, unless we are on a case. Then it's whenever we get back."

"Okay. Anderson can-" Aaron stopped when he felt a nip on his neck. It wasn't a playful one either. "Reed."

Reed huffed and jumped off of him. The dragon marched over to the door, and it opened with a jerk of the handle. 

"Reed!" Aaron called, trying to call the dragon back to him, but the dragon kept on going. Aaron followed behind him, knowing that Reed would have taken care of all of the paperwork before leaving. His ability to use fire to sign his name pissed off HR to no end but left others in awe. Aaron slipped out of the building, expecting to walk to the car and find Reed either inside or sitting on the roof or hood. He did not expect to not locate the dragon anywhere in sight. Aaron reached out in the bond and found that Reed was all right but that he was hiding. 

Aaron, knowing that he was more than likely going to the office, got into the car and drove that way. The rest of the team was already there, not worried that Aaron was late because they knew he wasn't going to come in until the appointment was finished. Reed was sitting at his desk and pointedly didn't turn to look at Aaron when he came in. Aaron held back the images flashing across his brain of what could have happened to Reed as the dragon traversed the base. The whole of the base knew about Reed, knew that he wouldn't be seen flying, so maybe if Aaron kind of put the word out that on Monday's he would be going from the doctor to the Academy, Aaron felt like he might not have a flattened dragon on his hands. Aaron had Reed's bag, and so he dropped it off at his desk. Again the dragon didn't look at him. Aaron just dropped a kiss on his head before going up to his office. When Reed wanted to talk or eat, he'd come up to Aaron's office. Aaron had the food, and so at some point, Reed would be forced to speak with him. 

JJ was running around the office and Aaron watched her as the morning went on, Reed's mood didn't improve, and he didn't come up for a snack when he should have. By eleven, Aaron was worried. He stood up from his desk and saw why Reed hadn't come and got anything from his lunch bag, Garcia had given him cookies. Aaron sighed and sat back down, diving into his work. He had been stopping and bringing a lot of it home with him on the days he didn't come into the office. He didn't really have a lot to do. 

Lunch came and went with Morgan taking Reed out to lunch to celebrate his return to the office. Dave had something delivered and dropped a hot ham and cheese on rye with a glass of unsweetened tea on Aaron's desk before going back into his office. Aaron ate and worked hoping that working through lunch would mean that he could leave early, taking Reed with him. Aaron wasn't sure what exactly Reed was upset about, but getting it out at work wasn't the way to go. He couldn't call the dragon out because he was working and he was respectful. 

At four, Aaron closed his last file that he had to get done and slipped it into his outbox. He looked out to see that none of the team was in the bullpen. Aaron pushed it out of his mind as he packed up to head home. He left Reed's food in the fridge for him to eat the next day. He set his briefcase down when he saw that the team was in the round table room. He walked towards it, kind of expecting everyone to shut up when he entered the room. Garcia was sitting in her normal spot at her laptop and Morgan was standing over her shoulder. JJ was seated on the table with Prentiss right beside her. Dave was sitting down in a chair on the opposite side of the table with Reed on the floor with a pile of books all around him. 

There was a whiteboard with writing all over, Morgan's distinctive scrawl covering it, but the actual writing made no sense to Aaron at all. He stared at it and swore that he was in science class or mathematics. No one was looking at him. 

"The seventeenth set of numbers and the twentieth needs to be flipped," Reed called out from the floor, never even looking up as he did. Morgan stepped away from Garcia and did that while the woman typed something and smiled. JJ and Prentiss were looking at what looked like yearbooks. 

"Seven," Garcia and Reed called out at the same time. Prentiss flipped back to the start of the yearbook she was in and JJ to the back of hers. They compared something and then nodded at each other. 

"Courtney Jamieson. J-a-m-i-e-s-o-n," Prentiss said. 

"She's the final member of the group," Reed said. 

Dave pulled out his phone and dialed a number. There was a conversation between him and a man where Dave gave over seven names to whoever was on the other end. Morgan started to clean off the white board while JJ and Prentiss packed up the yearbooks and slipped them in a box. The papers all around Reed begun to swirl in the air before sliding down into the box on top of the books. The alert on Dave's phone went off. 

"All seven of them are in Atlanta. Seven pounds of strawberries and four of grapes when the Domestic Terrorism Unit is next in town."

"How long had they been working on that?" Reed asked.

"Two weeks and we did more for them in a lot less time. That's why no one fights when you ask for food in exchange. Better than Andi Swan's unit, she promised you your weight in coffee beans remember. You were what fifty pounds at the time?"

"Yes. We need to bring in the terrorism units have them go through that class you teach," Reed said before he turned to look at Aaron like he'd known he was there the whole time. "Ready to go home, Aaron?"

"Yes. What happened here?"

"We were out of case files, and the DT unit in Georgia put out a call for help from the smarties on the bulletin. I asked for everyone to help. Garcia printed out the files that we needed while JJ and Prentiss borrowed a yearbook from the high school in Alexandria. That's where the leader of the terror cell in Georgia went to school, and I could tell by what I read in the start that it was all people he had gone to school with. He tried to be smart and mess around with the arresting agent, but he reached out with the case, and we helped." 

Reed said nothing else as he moved towards the door. Morgan had the box in his hand and was walking towards the door behind Reed.

"I can always drop him off at home," Morgan said. 

"I'm done for the day, and it looks like Aaron is as well, no reason for you to drop me off. If I wasn't ready to go, I could always hitch a ride with JJ," Reed said. The tone of his voice was cold, and Aaron knew that whatever he had insinuated had really upset Reed. Aaron was going to apologize as soon as he figured out how to never have it happen again. He couldn't read Reed's mind. 

The drive home was entirely silent, and Reed stayed in the back window the entire time, looking at where they had been instead of where they were headed. Aaron knew that Reed was feeling down about it all, but he really needed to figure out his emotions or Aaron was going to bench him. He really didn't want to do that, but he needed to be sure of who he was taking on a case. Reed was talking to everyone but him it seemed. 

"Reed," Aaron said as he put the car in park, but the dragon didn't listen to him. Instead, he jumped down to land on the seat, and the door opened, Reed taking off towards the door. Aaron sighed and hefted up his briefcase as well as Reed's messenger bag. Aaron followed the dragon into the house and found that Reed was in the kitchen, sitting on the table and reading a note. 

"Indara has the kids at the park, something about dusk magic." 

"Jack must be covering it in school, and he wants to share with Henry and Bri."

"She left dinner in the fridge. It's a chicken pasta salad."

"We need to talk."

"I know." Reed sounded defeated, and Aaron wanted to be kind and gentle, but they needed this done and over. Reed was already defensive, and Aaron wanted that cut away. 

"What was that this morning?" Aaron sat down at the kitchen table because he knew that he loomed when he was upset. He didn't want to do that with Reed. 

"Your first thought was that I needed an escort to a doctor's appointment on base. What happened to make you think that? What made you think that I needed an escort when you've never given me one before? Before you knew I had a humanoid form, before you knew that I could grow up and down in size, you used to let me have the run of the base. I'd join the Marines in training. I'd go through the course at the Academy."

"You are hurt," Aaron said, and to him, it made all the sense in the world. Before he knew that Reed could fly away and get totally away from anyone who wanted to hurt him, but now he was stuck in the form he was in. Even changing sizes, Reed was slower because he had to make sure that his wings and their bandages didn't grow too out of control. There was so much that could happen to him, and so much of it could be an accident. 

"And I've been hurt before, and look I'm still alive."

"Reed." Aaron looked at Reed. "I can't read your mind. You have to tell me what you are thinking, where that massive brain of yours is going with this."

"I AM NOT YOUR CHILD!" Reed screamed. 

Aaron was shocked that Reed shouted. He rarely raised his voice unless he was playing with the kids. Aaron sat there stunned for a few seconds before he stood up. He was going to pick up Reed and then go to the living room and settle down on the couch, but Reed turned on the table and jumped up to the top of the fridge. The door to the cabinet above opened and he jumped up on it, just out of Aaron's reach. 

"I don't think you are my child," Aaron said calmly. He moved to stand at the base of the fridge, looking up at his dragon. Reed was glaring down at him. "Come down and talk like a civilized being."

"I like it up here. Isn't that what you want? Me up where I am safe? You don't have to worry about someone stepping on me. You don't have to worry about someone hurting me. Up on a pedestal?"

"No."

"Then why did you want Anderson to take me to my appointments? What reason is there? I hop around the base all the time. Before I lost the ability to fly, I used to run around the base. I didn't always fly. When I was your bonded dragon, the Marines would let me join them in training, as did the recruits at the academy. I can hop better now than I used to be able to. I made it to the office this morning without touching the concrete or grass once. Instead of asking how I wanted to get to my appointments, you made the decision on your own that I was incapable and that Anderson would take me. You made that decision just like you would for Jack or Bri. I am your partner, Aaron Hotchner." 

Reed jumped down from the cabinet door, but instead of staying in the kitchen, he ran quick lightning to the stairs and up them. Aaron followed, expecting to find him in the bedroom, sulking on the bed. Instead, Aaron found the bedroom window open. Reed had gone outside. Aaron sighed and laid down on the bed, his feet on the floor. He had said what he had without thinking. Aaron hadn't meant it to mean that he didn't think that Reed couldn't move around Quantico without getting hurt. He had just wanted to make it easier on Reed. 

The ringing of Aaron's phone startled him. He pulled it out and found it was a text from Strauss. There was a case in Nashville that needed them, ASAP. Aaron forwarded the text to the rest of the team, hearing Reed's cell ping in the living room where his bag was. Aaron pulled himself up and started to change. It was too late in the day for him to want to be in a suit. He found a pair of slacks in the closet and a polo. He found one of his pullover fleece jackets that was nice and pulled it on as well. He grabbed his go bag from the closet that was full of business casual clothes instead of suit clothes.

Pushing out in the bond Aaron made sure that Reed knew that there was a case. The sound of claws on the roof traveled down the floor to the fireplace, and Aaron smiled. Reed hadn't gone far at all. Seconds later, Reed jumped in the window and Aaron moved over to shut the window. 

"Where are we headed?"

"Nashville. I need to know now if being on a case is going to be an issue."

"I'll be all right, Aaron. I can be a good little agent." The tone was very off for Reed, but Aaron let it be. He didn't want to fight. Aaron didn't want to do a lot of things, like go on the case with him and Reed fighting. He had made that promise to himself that he wouldn't let his relationship with Reed or Spencer cause an issue on the job. 

"Reed."

"We will talk when we get back. I'm calm right now. You don't want to upset me, or I will stay home. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as possible. The team is going to meet at the jet. I haven't called Indara yet." 

"She and the kids are outside already. We can tell them on the way out."

Aaron held out his arm and Reed looked at it for a few seconds before jumping up to land on his forearm. Reed moved up his arm as Aaron raised it to be level with his shoulder. He settled in on Aaron's shoulder, tail wrapped around his neck. Aaron started out of the room at the same time he heard the front door shut and little legs running up the stairs. Jack skidded to a halt as he took in his father. 

"Hi, Dad! Hi, Reed!" Jack said. He skirted around Aaron and moved down the hall. Henry was right there behind him, and Sparkle flew over their heads.

"JJ caught me as she was getting ready to leave. Will's car is in the shop, so I offered her a ride with you two."

"That's fine," Reed said before he jumped to her, all the way down the stairs. He landed on her shoulder and licked a stripe up her cheek. Indara laughed at him but didn't dislodge him. 

"I see you two haven't eaten dinner yet. I'll put it in a to-go container, and you two promise to eat on the jet."

"Yes, Ma'am," Reed said.

"Cheeky bugger. Go lick on your bonded and not me." Indara rolled her shoulder and Reed jumped to land on a light fixture until Aaron got to the bottom of the stairs. Aaron followed her into the kitchen, and as he passed Reed, the dragon jumped on his shoulder. Indara was quick on getting the pasta salad out of the bowl and into a Tupperware container. She gave them all of it. It was way too much, so Aaron figured that she expected them to share. She slipped it into the bag and threw in a few paper bowls and some plasticware. Bottles of water went in next. 

"You know that you don't have to cook for Reed and me," Aaron said.

"I'm already cooking for the kids, it's not hard to cook for you as well. Go before JJ thinks you two are doing something naughty."

Reed settled onto Aaron's shoulder more firmly and hissed at the woman. It was a playful hiss. She just smiled back at him. The two were finding a good rhythm to their relationship, of her not being a mother to him but there were hiccups. Aaron paid her handsomely, and when a house in the area opened up that she liked, Reed was going to buy it for her. She liked having her own place, but while the bond between the kids was still so new and changing her daily, she was okay living with Reed and Aaron. 

When Aaron stepped out of the house, he found JJ standing there. She took Reed's bag from Aaron and moved towards the car. Aaron stowed his go bag in the back seat and tossed JJs in there as well. She had left hers sitting by the back driver's side door. When the doors unlocked, JJ sat down in the front seat. Aaron paused long enough to let Reed jump down into the seat before moved over to sit in JJ's lap. He shrunk down to where he fit in the V her legs made and laid his head on her knees, curled just a little. JJ's fingers tangled in his tail, rubbing slightly. Before Aaron even pulled out of the drive, Reed was asleep.

"He's sleeping a lot."

"He's not sleeping at night well. He rolls and hits his wings or has a nightmare. He's getting enough sleep to function, but his magic needs more."

"I don't want to pry."

"I said something that he reacted to in a way that I wasn't expecting. We will be okay for the case, but don't be shocked if he works with everyone but me. Neither of us is adjusting well to him being stuck in this form."

"You got too used to Spencer being around more."

"Yes."

"How is Bri adjusting?"

"She's been staying Bri more with Reed around. Fewer issues with her, even though she is missing Tria."

"It's understandable. Yes, Bri has Henry and Jack, but the two who raised her are gone."

"She wants to go to school so bad. The talks with Jack's school are going well on getting her and Henry in early."

"Jack is teaching them both everything he learns magic wise. I wouldn't be shocked if once they start, they are put in his class. Magic for Bri seems to come very naturally."

"Reed told me it's that way with all dragons. I soared through magic classes as well. That's from being attached to a dragon I've found out. I was going to be powerful, no matter what. My father made sure of that."

"You've never talked about him, even before we found out you were immortal."

"I'm sure you each have your theories, but I don't like to talk about him. He made me what I am."

"Rossi says that you've been a Judge for a long time."

"I have. There is a lot more than just straight magical power that makes a Judge. I was put through a lot of tests by the World Magic Council. I came out changed. I had a wife at the time, she was sterile due to experiments that were done to her by a twisted wizard when she was young. I didn't care as I had buried three families by then. I wasn't ready to bury another. I went in a strong magic user, and I came out stronger, and my wife said that I lost my smile in there. It wasn't this job that robbed me of it but that test. I saw the exact measure of myself, and I realized that I wasn't going to have an easy life. No immortal does, but I wasn't going to allow anyone to change me. My wife of the time left me after a year. She told me to never look for her."

"You accepted the bond and the relationship with Reed very easy. We were all shocked."

"I knew that I had someone out there for me. I didn't find out when I was going to meet them, but I knew they existed. Have you ever had the dream where you are fighting a bad guy, and in the end, it's yourself, a dark version of yourself? I had that in the test. I tackled that part easy. When the mask came off, and I was fighting myself, I just ran me through with my sword. That wasn't the hard part. I aced everything they threw at me, so they had a seer read me. They found out I had a soulmate and they conjured him. My magic knew him. My magic tried to bond with him. I thought right until the test ended that it was him. I didn't know it was possible to love someone in an instant. He was perfect. I couldn't see his face, but still, I loved him. And then he turned on me. 

"In the test, I lived a year with him. I thought the test ended and I was free. I had a year of perfect happiness with who I now know is Spencer. They didn't know about him being a dragon, they just were able to find his soul in the world and make a copy of him. It was a lazy summer day, and I was excited to start a vacation with him. I was half in a doze when I felt the blade enter my back."

"What happened?"

"The reason was never clear, but in the end, I walked out of that house, and he didn't. Well, walked out of the house isn't precisely the truth. We tore the house down, but the end was the same. He was dangerous, and I killed him. I saw the measure of the man that I was." 

There was silence in the car all the rest of the way to the airstrip that the jet left from. The rest of the team was already on the plane. Aaron set the food down and dipped up Reed a bowl. He was still asleep and in JJ's arms. The team stayed silent as the jet readied for taking off. 

Five minutes into the air, the seatbelt light came off, and Aaron shook Reed awake in JJ's lap. Aaron dipped up his bowl of pasta salad and motioned for the team to dig in as well. There was enough for everyone else to have a small bowl.

"Dinner?" Dave asked.

"Indara had it ready, but Reed and I hadn't had the chance to eat before the call came in. JJ."

"Second body in two weeks, both killed on consecutive Friday nights. They're realizing they are up against the clock and they're hoping we might find something they didn't." 

"What's the particulars?"

"Two women dead in two weeks, Both killed in their own homes, And no sign of forced entry. Floors were covered in rose petals." JJ passed out the folders to the team. Aaron opened up Reed's and laid it flat on the little table. Reed was near inhaling his food and Aaron wasn't going to say anything. It was small enough that he wouldn't choke. Aaron had seen him inhale larger food items. JJ looked like she wanted to say something, but Aaron shook his head. 

"Quite the romantic," Rossi said as he got into the pictures that showed the trails of flowers. "Evidence of sexual assault?"

"None. Both women were last seen leaving their offices on a Friday and never showed up to work on a Monday.

"It's Thursday," Aaron said drawing the whole team's attention to him. "Why are we only being called in now?"

"The second body was only found yesterday."

With only pictures to go by, the team started to discuss what they could understand with what they had. It was going to be late when they got to Nashville, but they had work to do.

"Morgan, Prentiss, I want you two to check out the Johnson crimes scene. Dave, you and Reed talk to the coroner and start working up victimology. JJ you and I will start talking to the family and see if we can find a connection." 

Reed only nodded as an answer, but given that he had just taken a bite of food, Aaron dismissed it. He looked at his own files and tried to find anything. Stopping every once in awhile to look at Reed as he studied the pictures in his file. There were less than twenty-four hours until the next woman was going to be taken. The UnSub had to have already picked out his target. It wasn't good that the LEOs hadn't found the second victim until just that day, but without two, there was no chance of connecting. At least they called as soon as they had a connection. Reed and Dave started to discuss the socio-economic influence in each of the women's lives.

XxXxXxX

Aaron knew that there was no way to actually catch up on sleep, as the body didn't store sleep. He had been subjected to a lengthy discourse on the subject. The entire team had to be subjected to it. Anytime the subject was brought up, the team groaned. Still, it was nice to see Reed sleeping. He was curled up in Aaron's pullover on the seat next to him. JJ was stretched out on the couch, asleep. Prentiss was curled in one of the back seats with Morgan next to her. Dave was across from him, book in hand, reading.

"So how are things at home?" Dave asked.

Aaron glared at him. 

"That's what I thought."

"We were having a disagreement when the case came in. It'll be fine."

"I know that you two have had a lot of time off in the wake of what happened, but have you actually taken time just for the two of you? The kids were upset, so you stayed, but maybe this coming weekend you two should head off for one of the homes you have in the country. Even if it's just for a day or two."

"We'll be okay, Dave. Butt out." 

"I don't know, Aaron. There was something there with you two at the office before the case. He was acting hurt all day."

"I said something that I meant a different way than he took it and I understand why he did. We don't need time alone, we need to talk."

"Well, you are the boss, and it's a Saturday. You'll have all day tomorrow to talk."

"He's going to be awake all night with how much he is sleeping right now. We will be getting back after the kids are in bed."

"How are you adjusting to going from bachelor to having a soulmate and now basically three kinds."

"I've been married before. I've had kids. There isn't a lot of adjustment."

"You've been a bachelor for a few years, though, Haley leaving you was heartbreaking. And you haven't wanted kids for a long time. There is a lot of adjustment."

Aaron didn't answer him. Instead, he turned his head away from Dave. Dave thankfully let it go. Aaron knew that he wasn't going to let it go for long. Aaron was good at rolling with the punches as far as life went, but Dave was right that he hadn't quite adjusted to it all. Aaron had gotten good at just being happy with keeping others happy. His life had spun out of control since Reed had come into it and he didn't resent Reed for it, but he needed to do what he could to adjust to it all.

Reed didn't even wake up when the jet landed. When Aaron transferred him to the car, him riding in the backseat of his own car because Reed had wrapped his tail around Aaron's left wrist and wasn't letting go. JJ drove them home and made sure that they made it inside before she entered her own home. Indara was in the living room, reading while stretched out on the couch. She said nothing as Aaron went right for the bedroom with Reed in his arms. 

As soon as Aaron shut the door, he threw up strong magic around the entire room, sealing it from any sound. No one would hear a single thing that was spoken in the room and Reed wasn't going to slip out either. The windows were shut tight. They hadn't tested yet to see who was the more magical of the two of them. Technically they had the same rating, but one of them was the more dominant. If Reed really wanted out, Aaron figured they would find out who was the most powerful. It really wasn't something that either of them wanted to know, just for the sake of finding out. 

Reed had chosen his words well before. He had told Aaron that he wasn't his child. Aaron had spent the entire case thinking on it and realizing that Aaron had been treating Reed more like a child. The single instance of sex, notwithstanding, Aaron wasn't treating Reed like a partner but a child or a least, not someone that he was having sex with. 

Aaron carefully unwrapped Reed's tail from around his wrist, and he settled him down on the bed. Reed was still curled in his pullover. Aaron had left all of their things in the car, none of it was things that they needed at that moment. Aaron's cell was in his pocket, and Reed's was as well. He pulled them out and set them on their nightstands. They were already on silent, and if another case came up, another team was going to handle it. Reed grew to a humanoid size, and Aaron thought for a few seconds that he was awake, but his magic was calm and serene. 

The bed was reinforced with magic and would hold Reed even if he was three times the size that he was. Aaron looked at him as he slept. He had known he had someone out there, he had not been expecting a dragon. No one expected a dragon. Aaron had accepted his human form, his wyvern form, but not the dragon form. He knew why. 

Humans and their perceptions of creatures. Humans saw a creature and assumed below human intelligence. They assumed an issue with not having the intelligence to consent. Aaron had spent too much time with humans, and their prejudices had rubbed off on him too much. Reed saw it different. He was seeing that Aaron was distancing himself because of a need to protect, a need to shelter, a need to be a caregiver. But it was so far from that. 

Aaron knew that his touches had turned different. A kiss dropped on Reed's head instead of the cheek or even the snout. Being even casually intimate with Reed was disgruntling to Aaron. He reached out mentally to see what Reed was dreaming, only to find that his mind was locked down. Aaron knew that was his fault. He coaxed his magic to caress right at the edge of Reed's mind, hoping that his dragon would open up. Aaron settled in on the bed, right on Reed's side. He reached again, caressing the edge of Reed's mind. 

Instead of Reed's mind opening up to him, magic wrapped around Aaron and rolled him onto his back. His arms were slammed down onto the bed by his head by unseen hands and then taloned claws. He looked up into near feral ice blue eyes, but he didn't move at all. He didn't speak. 

"What the hell, Aaron!" Reed exclaimed, but he didn't move off of him. "That's dangerous for you to do."

"I was trying to get into your mind, not wake you up."

"You should have backed away as soon as you felt my barriers. Why kind of idiocy are you trying to pull?"

"I miss you."

"I'm right here." Reed looked at him confused. 

Aaron didn't say anything more. Instead, he leaned up and pressed against the claws holding him down. He barely had a chance to lick at Reed's snout before Reed was rearing away from him. Ice blue eyes narrowed at him, and Aaron didn't move. Reed tested him by settling down on Aaron's body. Rubbing on him sensually. Aaron thrust up into him as much as he could given the position that he was in. Reed's mind brushed up against his, but Aaron pushed him away. He didn't need a dream walk to have sex with Reed. Reed shifted his claws away from Aaron and raised up to where no part of him was touching Aaron. 

"Can we talk after?" Aaron was afraid that if he dallied too long, he would freak out. 

Reed started to back away from him on the bed, eyeing him and assessing him. Aaron grabbed his face and held him still pressing a kiss to his snout. Reed sat down on his hind legs and tried to shift size. Aaron squeezed his face with his hands, and he stopped.

"I need to go a little bigger, Aaron."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you. You've never shown an interest in this, are you sure it's what you want?”

"Yes."

"How far do you want to go? Tell me now before we get too lust-addled."

Aaron and Reed had never talked about sexual partners of their past. There was a lot of years between when they hadn't been together. "Have you..." Aaron knew he wasn't a prude, but the thought of asking Reed if he had fucked a human in dragon form was weird. 

"Have I what? Had sex with a human? You know that I have." 

Aaron blushed a little bit, and Reed's eyes widened. 

"Yes, Aaron I've fucked a human in this form. You'll have to prepare yourself. Usually, I start in human form and then transform right before penetration. But I can't do that, so instead, I get to watch you finger yourself."

"Tell me what to do." Aaron couldn't help the husky tone his voice took on. Reed looked at him like he was trying to read his mind. Aaron didn't move. He just waited for Reed to tell him what to do. 

"Strip and don't leave the bed." 

Aaron pulled his polo off and threw it to the side. Reed's eyes looked him up and down, stopping on his groin. Aaron looked down and saw that his pants weren't hiding anything. He was fully aroused. Aaron laid back, his head on the pillow and started work his pants open. He took his time to unbutton and then unzip the pants. Reed's eyes never left his hands and where they were. Aaron watched him as he slowly grew in size to where he was just too big for Aaron to feel like he could take him in a fight. Aaron slid his pants down to his thighs but not all the way off. His cock was straining in his underwear. 

Reed leaned down, and his nose trailed just at the edge of Aaron's underwear leg, his breath escaping and ghosting over Aaron's flesh. His tongue was next, rough as a cat's but it felt good on Aaron's skin, heightening his sensation and making him squirm. Teeth gripped the edge of Aaron's underwear, but instead of pulling, Reed kept moving his snout up until he had all of the underwear in his mouth, he bit down, clean through it all. He repeated the movement on the other side. The majority of the fabric fell down to the bed, but a strip of it lay over his cock. Reed picked that up, daintily and threw it to the side. Aaron used his legs to work his pants down, and he kicked them off the bed. 

Breath exhaled over Aaron's naked groin, and he felt soft scales rub up against his thighs, drawing his gaze back to himself. Reed was scenting him. That shouldn't have been erotic as it was to Aaron. It really shouldn't have been at all. 

"I want to see you as you fuck yourself with your fingers. Slip a pillow under your hips. "

Aaron did as he wanted, grabbing the pillow from under his head. The angle he was at meant that Reed was seeing all of him, cock, balls, hole when he spread his legs out. He settled down and used magic to grab the bottle of lube from the nightstand. As soon as it landed in his hand, though, Reed took it and tossed it, possibly puncturing the bottle. 

"Can't use that. Conjure slick." Reed shifted on the bed to where he could see Aaron even better, his hind legs off the bed and only his upper body on it. Aaron closed his eyes and did as Reed told him to do. He coated three fingers of his left hand and pressed the first into his hole. Aaron could feel fluid from his cock drip onto his stomach with the angle that he was at. He could feel every single exhalation of Reed's breath on the skin of his thighs. 

Two fingers pressed inside of Aaron and he let his mouth drop open because he wasn't getting enough air with it closed. He was panting, and he knew it. Reed was silent, but that meant nothing. Aaron pulled his fingers free, lubed them and pressed three inside of himself. He groaned at the sensation and gasped when he felt snout press into his thigh. Teeth skirted his skin, not even hard enough to leave a red mark but just the faint sensation of them. He knew that the fingering of himself was more for foreplay than anything else, so he pulled his three fingers from himself and was about to wipe them off when he felt the snout slip up, nosing at his cock. Hot breath wrapped around his hard cock and he nearly came at the sensation.

"Four."

"Fuck me," Aaron said, and he did as Reed asked. He pressed four fingers inside of himself. 

"I plan on it." Reed exhaled hard, his hotter than normal breath wrapped around Aaron's entire body and he shuddered. "If you come before I get inside of you, I'll be very displeased." 

"Then we better get this on the road." Aaron pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the bed, before finally looking at Reed. His eyes were shining, even in the dark of the room, the moon had to be behind clouds as the room was darker than it had been. There was enough light for Aaron to see Reed's red scales but everything else was shrouded in darkness. "Let me-"

Aaron rolled to his side and started to reach for the light, but Reed's body shoved forward, his claws digging into the bed. There was the sound of cloth ripping, and Aaron rolled back onto his back and looked up at his dragon. He could see the change in his eyes from lust filled to feral. Aaron swallowed. He didn't dare speak. Reed exhaled sharply, and the room lit up, a small sun above Reed's head. Aaron looked down to the area he couldn't see before. Aaron wasn't sure what to expect, he'd never thought about Reed's sexual organs before. He knew that many reptiles had hemipenes, but he didn't expect Reed to have a humanoid shaped penis. It was red, like his scales. The veins were darker, and the head was darker still, almost a dark blood red. Aaron reached out with his hand, touching it. It was warm, almost too hot to touch. Aaron's body shuddered at the thought of it inside of him. 

"Too big?" Reed asked, breathless.

"No." Aaron wrapped his hand around it and pumped once, twice before letting go. Aaron pulled the pillow from under him, realizing that with hurt wings, it would be easier for Reed if Aaron was on his hands and knees. Aaron conjured more lube and coated Reed's cock before he got onto hands and knees. Aaron felt ghost hands on his hips, one moved to the center of his back and pushed down, holding him still while the other brushed at his ass cheeks. The round head of Reed's cock pressed into Aaron's skin, the hand helping to guide it. Aaron shifted and reached back, helping to guide the cock instead. The hands disappeared, and Reed moved again to where he was surrounding Aaron entirely. The smell of brimstone was all around Aaron, and he pushed back a little bit, his hole starting to stretch around the head of the cock. He pushed back a bit more. Aaron realized that Reed was letting him control the breach. 

Aaron pushed until he felt the head pop inside of him. He realized now why Reed thought he might have been too big, Reed was larger than he was in human form and even wyvern form. Thicker. He felt the bed shake a little as Reed tried to reign in whatever he was feeling. More ripping was heard, and Aaron saw that Reed was digging his claws further into the bed, ripping the mattress. There wasn't going to be a fix for it. They might be able to flip the mattress and sleep for a night, but that would be it. Reed slid in a few more inches, and Aaron dropped his head before he slid down to rest on his arms. It changed the angle at which Reed was slowly pushing inside of him. Aaron felt his dragon bottom out inside of him, scales pressing into the back of his thighs. 

"Aaron?" Reed asked. His breath ghosted all over Aaron's back. Aaron couldn't answer him. He was trying to breathe through the feeling of being filled. Aaron had never felt like he did at that moment. Reed was all around him, and he felt like he was totally inside of Aaron as well. Reed didn't move at all, Aaron couldn't even tell if he was breathing. Reed's cock was so hot inside of Aaron. He couldn't move without feeling every single inch of the cock inside of him. 

"Aaron, answer me." 

"Fuck me," Aaron said. 

Reed pulled back, his cock slipping to almost pulling out of him before he pushed back in. Slow and steady, in and out, Aaron gripped the bed while he was fucked. It wasn't raw, and it wasn't fast, but Aaron had never felt so much during sex. He could feel the way that Reed was holding back, how much he wanted to thrust hard. Aaron knew that it had to be hard for him not to treat him like another dragon. To grip him with claws, hold him in place while he took him, savagely. Aaron was so focused on what he felt that he didn't realize how close he was to orgasm until he felt Reed press all the way inside of him. 

The cock inside of Aaron swelled, and the heat from it went up enough that he felt the difference. Reed's orgasm was silent, but his entire body tightened, his claws shredded the bed even more, and Aaron heard the box spring creak then crack. Aaron came as Reed pressed him down into the bed. Aaron couldn't move as Reed was totally wrapped around him. He felt possessed and totally owned. Reed slipped from him slowly. Aaron rolled to his side as he felt his dragon shrinking down. Reed crawled up his hip and settled down in front of him on the bed. 

"I love you, my dragon."

"I love you, my human," Reed said with a sated smile on his face. "We can't sleep here tonight. I broke the bed."

"You destroyed the bed. We are going bed shopping tomorrow."

"Better than the floor."

"Are you serious?"

"There is a reason that dragons mate in the forest, Aaron." Reed nuzzled up into Aaron's chest for a minute before he straightened up, pushing at Aaron's shoulder to make him roll onto his back. Reed crawled onto his chest. "We need to bathe."

"I can pull off the wraps and deaden the nerves until I wash you."

"First, we talk."

"My issue is gone now. It was to do with affection in your dragon form. Yes, I know that I wasn't the most vocal about my issue, but until you said that you weren't my child, I didn't see what I was doing. Yes, I am worried about you, but you are a mighty, old assed dragon. I worry that you'll come across someone who wants to hurt you and with your wings right now it wouldn't take much to disable you. On base, though, I shouldn't worry. Anyone who bothers you there would have agents and Marines after them. I can't promise that I won't worry, but I will stop making decisions for you."

"That's all it was?"

"I had to think of you as Reed, High Dragon not Reed the little dragon that I saved from that cage. This was all in my head. This was all me, and I am sorry for making you feel like a child like I was treating you like my child." Aaron leaned up and licked the side of Reed's face, making the dragon scramble backward from Aaron's tongue. Aaron laughed and followed him to the bathroom as Reed jumped around to get inside the room. Aaron's shower was an indulgence that he loved. It had six heads, and one of them had a pole out from it so that Reed could move in and out of the spray. 

As the water beat down on Aaron, he thought about some of those spells that most magic users didn't use because there wasn't a reason. He knew there were shapeshifter spells, but it never lasted long. It would continue until the magic reserve of the caster ran out. Aaron would look into one that would turn him into a dragon for long enough for Reed to fuck him at full size, where he wouldn't have to worry about hurting him. Once Reed was better, they could talk. They could make plans. They had a long time to play out every single fantasy that they had ever had.  
The End


End file.
